Deep Within
by curlysara26
Summary: Since the appearance of the Power Rangers, the residents of Briarwood are used to strange things happening. But not even the Power Rangers are ready for the strange things that begin to happen when a new girl moves to town.
1. Briarwood

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Power Rangers or anything affiliated with Power Rangers. I do, however, own all original characters and this story line. So please, don't steal anything.

Spoilers: This story really doesn't have any set time within the Power Rangers Mystic Force season. Um…if I had to choose a time to place it within I would say some time after Code Busters.

Author's Note: I don't know how often I'll be updating this story. It all depends on how many reviews I get and how into writing this I am. I have a lot of other things that I'm working on right now, but I'll try and update this story as often as possible. However, I make no guarantees.

****

Deep Within

Chapter One

Briarwood. The sorceress stood on the cliff that over looked the town. She could feel the power that resided there, so strong that it nearly matched her own. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, inhaling the force. Yes. It was very strong indeed. A slow smile spread over the sorceress's face.

This was the place.

> > > > > 

Briana ran a hand through her hair as she stepped out of the car. Surveying the town with a skeptical eye, she frowned.

"Isn't this just a beautiful place?" Her mother asked, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Leave it to Loraine Westfield to find the good in everything, even this latest move.

"Yeah, whatever." Briana snorted, sliding her sunglasses from the top of her head down onto her nose. She leaned against the hood of the station wagon and sighed. How long would they stay in this town, she wondered. Given her mother's track record, Briana guessed it wouldn't be long.

"I'm gonna walk around." She said, pushing away from the car and heading off down the sidewalk before her mother could object.

> > > > > 

Five. That was how many times Briana and her mother had moved in the past two years. Ever since her husband had died, Loraine just hadn't been able to settle into one place. She had constantly needed a change of scenery. And Briana was growing sick of it. Just once she wanted her mother to find a place that she liked and to just stay there. Briana wanted a real home, she wanted friends, she wanted a _life_. But as long as her mother insisted on moving, Briana would never have that.

As she trudged along the sidewalk, hands stuck in her pockets, Briana studied the newest town that they had moved to.

Briarwood. It didn't look like it had much to offer. In fact, it looked like every other stupid town that her mother had chosen.

Music floated from the open doorway of a storefront, catching Briana's attention. A group of laughing girls came out of the store- Briana moved out of their way just in time to avoid a collision- looking over their purchases and going on about some guy. Briana shook her head. Even the girls were the same here.

She glanced inside the store and saw walls and walls of CDs and records. Curious, she headed in.

There were a handful of people inside, browsing through the selection that the store had to offer, and a few people wearing purple shirts that bore the store's name on them were busily stocking shelves and helping customers. No one so much as noticed Briana enter, which was exactly how she liked it.

Invisible. That was the way to live your life. At least to Briana it was. If no one saw her, then she didn't make friends. And, if she didn't make friends, she didn't have to feel any sense of lose when her mother suddenly decided to move again. So, invisible worked for Briana.

She moved towards a stand of music magazines, intent on browsing for awhile before going back to find her mom. She twirled the rack, searching for the latest issue of her favorite magazine.

"What is a lovely lady, such as yourself, doing without anyone to assist her?" The heavy Australian accent came from her left.

Briana glanced over her shoulder at the employee that stood just behind her, a charming- or what he probably thought was charming- smirk on his face. Briana's already agitated mood worsened at the appearance of this boy, who clearly thought of himself as God's gift to women if the look on his face was any indication.

"Lucky for you," he continued, "I'm here to be of service."

With a roll of her eyes, Brian returned her gaze to the magazine rack, hoping that he would get the hint and leave her alone.

"Xander's the name." He said, moving to her side. Briana tried to focus her attention on the magazines, but the irritating presence of this boy was more than she could take.

"Come now, I've introduced myself, it's only polite that you return the favor." He teased.

Fighting back the urge to punch the overconfident nuisance right in his handsome face, Briana turned to him.

"Briana." She replied, a biting edge to her tone.

"There, now that wasn't so hard." Xander's smirk grew. Briana scowled in response.

> > > > > 

Xander could take a hint. Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't _that _stupid. But where would the fun be in leaving this girl alone?

She had walked into the Rock Porium looking as if she were mad at the world with her bow shaped mouth stuck in a deep frown. She had the air of a challenge about her. And what did Xander like more than a challenge?

"Now, what can I help you with today?" He asked, quickly checking her out before she could notice.

She was cute, with light brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, showing off her high cheekbones and lightly tanned skin. She wore a simple black t-shirt and jeans, but the clothes fit her in just the right way as to show her slim frame. A pair of black flip-flops adorned her feet, revealing the hot pink polish that she had used on her toenails.

"Well?" Xander asked after she didn't answer him for a few seconds. She turned her sunglass-hidden eyes to him.

"You really can't get a clue can you?" She snapped. "I don't _need _your help, you moron. I just want to be left _alone_."

With that she turned on her heel and stormed out of the store.

Xander watched her walk away, observing the gentle sway of her hips as she did so. He smirked to himself. Oh yes, this challenge would be fun.

> > > > > 

Alright, so I know this chapter was kinda short- sorry 'bout that- but I hope you guys liked it. If you did, or if you have any advice to give me on how I can make this better, please review and tell me. Also, if you have any suggestions for a title, please let me know since I'm not all that happy with the one I'm currently using. Thanks.

PS. The name Briana means: Strong; virtuous, honorable.


	2. A Mysterious Feeling

I want to thank the two who reviewed the first chapter of the story: **garnetred** and **Angel-of-light91**. I appreciate it very much.

Chapter Two

Udonna stood in Rootcore, head bent over one of her numerous spell books. She had woken that morning with a sense of…_something_. Whether it was foreboding or hope, she didn't know. All she knew, was that this feeling meant something was going to happen, and Udonna wanted to be prepared for whatever that was.

She flipped through the pages, her usually calm manner quickly changing to impatience and aggravation. A low growl rumbled in her throat as she flipped the last page of the book. Nothing. She had found absolutely nothing inside of those old and weathered pages that could help her find out what this feeling was. Angrily, she ripped another book off one of the shelves and began to flip through its pages.

She needed to find out what this feeling meant before it was too late.

> > > > > 

Dropping the box she carried onto the floor of her new room, Briana rubbed her back. This was the last of them, the last of the boxes that held her and her mother's whole lives. It was amazing that two lives could fit into only twenty boxes. Then again, after having moved so many times, Briana and her mother had become masters at knowing what was important to pack and what they could simply get rid of. _Travel light_; that was Loraine's motto.

The apartment that her mother had rented was small; containing only two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a great room that served as kitchen, living room, and dining room. It was small, but it was cheap and came fully furnished. And that's what Loraine liked.

Briana sighed and stared at the three boxes that she had lugged into her room. She stood there, debating whether or not to bother unpacking.

_Not tonight,_ she reasoned, _I'll read Mom's mood and try and see how long she's planning on staying here. Then I'll decide if I should bother unpacking._

She let the boxes sit there and headed out into the great room to see if her mother needed help.

> > > > > 

"So tomorrow I was thinking that we could check out the rest of the town. What do you think?" Loraine asked as she searched through the phone book for a good Chinese take-out place. Briana shrugged as she unpacked the small box of dishes.

"I don't care." She replied truthfully. After all, what was the point of getting attached to a town if they were only going to move again?

"Brie, c'mon," Loraine sighed, "can't you just _try _and make the best of this?"

"Why should I, Mom?" Briana cried, turning around to face her mother. "You're just gonna decide to move again."

Briana regretted her words as soon as they left her mouth. Loraine's eyes welled with tears and Briana wanted nothing more than to be able to apologize. But how could she apologize for speaking her heart? Though she regretted not thinking before she spoke, Briana did _not _regret the way that she felt.

Loraine wiped at her eyes and sniffled. Guilt flooded Briana at hurting her mother's feelings.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." She said quickly. Loraine only nodded in response. With a sigh, Briana walked out of the apartment and down towards the street.

> > > > > 

Dusk was settling over Briarwood. The sky was a beautiful pink and orange and the clouds looked like giant pillows splattered with the paint of the sunset.

Briana breathed in the cool twilight air, letting the night scented air seep into her and drive out her tension and anger. There was nothing more therapeutic to Briana then a walk in the night, no matter where she was. The happiness that her walk brought her, however, was quickly overridden by the guilt that she felt at speaking harshly to her mother. The smile that had been pulling at her lips quickly faded into a frown.

"This is stupid," Briana muttered with a shake of her head. "Why should I feel guilty when _she's _the one who is always deciding we need to move." A heavy sigh tore itself from her lips.

Briana shoved her hands in her pockets and continued to walk, kicking at a stone that lay before her feet. She allowed her thoughts to consume her, to roll over and over within her mind until they were all that Briana was aware of.

> > > > > 

The Rangers were settled about Rootcore, looking up and practicing new spells. Udonna watched them as they practiced. There was no doubt in her mind that she had chosen the right people for their jobs. Each teen had the necessary attributes to be a Power Ranger. Sometimes, however, they were like children, impetuous and headstrong. But they always, in the end, were able to quell those tendencies when the need arose.

She was proud of them. They fought for Earth without any thoughts of self-importance or pride. They were a team, and they all knew that. Without each other, the Power Rangers would crumble. And the five teens understood that.

As she watched them, the feeling that had been haunting Udonna all day returned. This time with more intensity than before. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck and on her arms rising. Something was amiss. She turned towards her viewing glass, but all that was there was the swirling fog that always rested there.

Udonna turned from the glass and surveyed her Rangers once more. Their spells and incantations needed work, but she was certain that they would be ready for whatever was about to come.

> > > > > 

Okay, so this was a _very _short chapter. Sorry 'bout that. The next one should be longer, I promise. Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought. Remember, the more reviews I get, the quicker the update and, possibly, the longer the chapter.


	3. Dark and Light

I want to say a special thank you to **princess moon shadow** for reviewing last chapter. You rock princess!

Chapter Three

Her power was draining; there was no denying the fact that she was growing weaker. The sorceress surveyed Briarwood with a critical eye. Somewhere down there was the person who would carry on her legacy, carry on her power. She simply needed to find that person before it was too late, before her power was gone completely and she ceased to exist all together.

> > > > > 

Briana had wandered far through the town, not really noticing where she'd been going. Now, she found herself on the edge of a forest that was quickly growing dark and gloomy in the fading light. Despite the eeriness of the darkening woods, Briana wandered inside.

She'd always had a fondness for walking in the forest at night, there was something almost tranquil about it. Though many feared dark forests, Briana found them comforting. There was something about the loneliness of them that appealed to her. It was almost as if they were like her in that way, without a friend and lonely. And, while most people would fear the shadows and whatever might be lurking within them, they did not phase Briana. Call it recklessness or carelessness, Briana didn't care. She liked the sense of solitude that she found within the woods.

And so she walked in, the darkness instantly covering her like a cloak. She walked and walked, allowing her mind to wander. The small bits of twilight soon faded completely, plunging the forest into darkness.

"Great," she muttered, straining her eyes to see into the darkness. "Just great. This is exactly what I need, to be lost in the woods all night and have Mom freaking out until I get home in the morning. She'll probably ground me for eternity." Briana shook her head and sighed.

She needed to get back to the apartment before her mother decided to call the police and send out a search party. But what way was she supposed to go?

Briana turned around in circles until she was dizzy, trying to find the way that she'd come from. But, in the dark, everything looked the same.

"Crap, now I'm lost." She growled low in her throat, irritated at herself for not noticing her surroundings as she wandered deeper into the forest. Briana stomped her foot like an impatient child. Things were just getting better by the second.

> > > > > 

Briana traveled on, her eyes scanning the darkness for anything recognizable. But she was dreadfully lost. She kept walking, careful not to trip over any roots or fallen limbs. But it was slow going for she could see barely past the tip of her own nose.

After almost twenty minutes, Briana paused. Something was different about the forest ahead. The trees seemed almost…_lighter_, as if it weren't even night. Keeping her eyes focused on those trees, Briana carefully made her way towards them. She reached the line between the dark and the light. Looking down at her feet, she saw the line that separated the two.

"This is way too weird." She said with a shake of her head. Glancing over her shoulder at the dark that loomed behind her, Briana bit her lip. Should she go back the way she came, or should she step into the light and see where that led her? With a shrug, she stepped over the line.

> > > > > 

The sorceress could sense her successor- the person who would carry on her duties and her power. She closed her eyes, breathing in deeply to calm her senses and focus on the energy radiating from the chosen one. She would need to find them fast if she were to pass on her powers before it was too late.

The sorceress fell into a meditative state, all her energy concentrated on finding the one who would carry on the legacy.

There.

Her eyes flew open, her pupils dilated with excitement.

There they were.

> > > > > 

It was as if Briana were walking through a waterfall. As her body traveled over the line, it felt as if a rush of cool water were pouring down on Briana. Her entire body tingled, her limbs flooding with some sort of…power.

Briana shivered as she emerged into the light.

"This is way creepy." She muttered, taking in her new surroundings. The entire forest now seemed to be alight with something other than the sun. Some sort of power that kept the dark from invading.

Another shiver ran down Briana's spine. Maybe she should go back. The dark gloom was better than this eerie feeling.

Slowly, she took a step backwards, ready to reenter the darkness.

"Going somewhere?"

> > > > > 

A feeling of dread swept through Udonna. Instantly, her eyes flew to her seeing glass, where the fog was swiftly parting to reveal a startling image.

"Rangers," she called to her young heroes, "there's trouble in the forest."

Five pairs of eyes flew to the seeing glass.

"Let's go." Nick said, leading the way out of Rootcore.

Udonna watched them leave, wishing them much luck.

> > > > > 

Briana stood, one foot in the light, the other in the dark, her eyes on the figures that stood before her. Taking in their fierce stares and intimidating stances, Briana gulped, wondering if she could out run them.

Her eyes flew from one face to the other as her mind whirled with all the possible solutions of how she could get away.

The figures moved into fighting stances. It was now or never for Briana. If she didn't run she would be forced to fight. Did she stand a chance against them? She had no clue.

They advanced slowly, Briana watched their calculated movements. There was no chance of running now. She would have to fight.

> > > > > 

The sorceress hurried towards the chosen one, flying through the forest on feet that seemed to barely touch the ground. Her successor was in trouble, she could feel it deep within her. She forced herself to move faster, muttering a spell under her breath to speed her along. Not a second could be wasted, not when her chosen one's life was in danger.

> > > > > 

Okay, so it was a bit longer than the previous chapters. Sorry if it still seemed kinda short though. Also, I apologize for switching scenes so often, I know that it annoys some people when I do that. Um…I realize this chapter seemed kinda Matrix-y, what with all the chosen one stuff. It wasn't my intent to make it sound that way, it just kinda happened. Lol. Anyways, I'm not very happy with the number of reviews I'm getting. Don't get me wrong, I love any review I get, I was just hoping that maybe I'd get a few more. So, I'm issuing a challenge to my readers. I will be holding the next chapter hostage until I receive at least ten reviews. I know that at least ten people read this story, so if each of you reviews then I'll have all the reviews and you will have the next chapter. Think you guys can do that? Lol. Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time, ciao.


	4. A Strange Encounter

Alrighty, so thank you to **princess moon shadow** and **lil Cwick** for reviewing. Thank you both so much.

I know I said that until I got ten reviews that I would hold this chapter hostage, but I got to writing it and thought it was such a good chapter that I just had to post it. Lol. Anyways, I hope that you guys like it.

Chapter Four

Briana shuddered as she took in the creatures standing before her. Their faces partly decayed and their bodies hunched and disfigured. Her eyes flew to the…_thing _that had spoken. It was a tall bat-like creature with vampire fangs and gray, soulless eyes.

Another shudder ran through her body as the creatures advanced on her. They moves slowly, as if knowing that the slower they moved the more time fear had to set in to their intended victim.

The bat woman watched, her dark lips turned up in an evil sneer. Briana could practically see the bloodlust in her eyes.

Like a deer trapped in the headlights of an oncoming car, Briana stood, paralyzed, as the creatures continued to advance upon her. All rational thought had left her mind and all she could focus on was that she was about to die.

_Fight_. A small voice sounded from the recesses of her mind. _Fight you fool! _

The creatures were mere inches from her now, brandishing their weapons and staring at her with their empty, lifeless eyes. One reached to grab Briana's wrist.

_Now!_ Screamed the voice within her mind.

Briana took no time think, to second guess herself. She quickly gripped the wrist of the creature that meant to grab her and, using his momentum against him, flipped him over her shoulder. Time seemed to stand still after that moment. Nobody seemed to know how Briana could have fought her fear and defended herself. Silence reigned over the woods, as if the entire forest was holding its breath, waiting to see what would happen next. Then, quick as a flash, the rest of the creatures rushed her.

> > > > > 

They had come at last. The sorceress could sense them. They had found the girl, and only trouble could come of it.

She prayed that the girl would fight, that she would keep them from taking her for just a moment longer. The sorceress needed only a few more minutes to reach her chosen one. She only prayed that the girl could hold on that long.

> > > > > 

Briana ducked beneath the fist that flew at her and quickly kicked the creature's legs out from under him, sending him flying into the one behind him. She surveyed the rest of the creatures. They were coming at her in a swarm and it was all Briana could do to dodge their attacks. Suddenly, the creatures parted, making way for the vampire woman to approach.

She walked towards Briana, her empty stare fixated on Briana and an evil sneer on her lips. She advanced slowly, as if she knew that Briana would not run. Or, better yet, could not run. The vampire woman's stare had rooted Briana to where she stood, as if transfixing her. Suddenly, the woman, if you could call her that, was right in front of Briana. She traced a clawed finger down Briana's cheek.

"So beautiful," she whispered, almost reverently. "To think, we were trapped for so long in the Underworld and, as soon as we were released you practically fell into our laps."

Briana stared up at the bat woman. Her skin was cold beneath the black finger, as if the woman's touch had turned Briana to ice.

The vampire's sneer quickly widened.

"Your parents were so foolish to think they could hide you from us."

Briana was too frightened to think much of the words this creature was speaking.

"They should have known it would only be a matter of time before one of us found you." The vampire continued. "How lucky it is that I was the one to do so."

Her fangs flashed in the mystical light as the bloodlust in her eyes grew in ecstasy of the kill.

Briana stood in a trance like state, unable to move despite the fact that this…_thing_, this vampire was about to bite her. She could only watch as the fangs drew closer to her neck and the veins that pulsed there.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightening lit the sky and hit the ground not ten feet from Briana and the vampire. A wave of energy coursed through the ground and Briana could feel the power of bolt travel through her body.

The vampire jumped away, startled by the lightening and the energy that she felt within the bolt. Her eyes scanned the forest surrounding them as if searching for someone. Her lips turned up into an unhappy snarl.

She whirled back to face Briana, her eyes dead, but the anger evident on her face.

"We will meet again, girl." She sneered. "And next time you won't be so lucky."

With that, the vampire and her creatures sunk into the ground, leaving Briana to stare at the spot where they had just stood.

She stumbled back against a tree trunk as the trance that she had been under quickly lifted. Placing a trembling hand to her neck, Briana felt her racing pulse. Her chest rose and fell with heavy breathes and her knees quickly grew weak.

What had just happened?

Briana looked about the forest and saw where the lightning bolt had hit. A circle of dark grass sat there, smoke wafting off the tops of the blades.

Briana stared at the grass as she slowly sank to the ground, her legs having lost all strength.

What was going on? Who had that woman…that vampire been? And more importantly, what had she been talking about?

The questions flooded Briana's mind as she sat there, her mind churning with the events that had just taken place.

The sound of footsteps quickly brought Briana from her thoughts. She struggled to stand lest it be the vampire returning to finish the job, but her legs would not hold her. Briana sat back against the trunk of the tree, waiting for the owners of the numerous footsteps to show themselves.

Five figures burst from the trees. Briana breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that they were human. Her eyes quickly scanned their faces, searching them just in case they were of an evil frame of mind. The first four faces held no trace of evil intent, but the fifth face was cause enough for Briana to wish that she were anywhere but that forest.

> > > > > 

So, I hope you guys liked this chapter and will review.


	5. Right Through Her Fingers

I want to say thanks to the people who reviewed last chapter. **Shinebright-Starlight**, **princess moon shadow**, **NNC**, and **lil cwick**. You guys rock! Thank you so much for taking the time to review. It really means a lot to me. Now, on with the story.

Chapter Five

She stood in the shadows of the trees, just inside the dark forest, watching the girl as she was joined by five other teens.

The sorceress had been greatly weakened by that last spell, but at least she had saved her successor from Necrolai. At least for the moment. But the queen of the vampires would not stay away for long. She would return again soon, with reinforcements and more determination than ever to get her hands on the girl.

The sorceress would need to transfer her power to the girl before that happened. If only she could get her young successor alone long enough to explain everything and say the spell that would transfer her powers to the young woman.

Her knees gave out beneath her and the sorceress fell to the ground. Her strength was quickly fading. She needed to get to the girl, and fast. Before time ran out.

> > > > > 

One of the men reached out a hand to help Briana stand. She took it gratefully and allowed him to pull her up.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his dark eyes full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Briana replied with a brief nod of her head. She recognized the group from the store that she had entered earlier that day. Briana couldn't help but wonder what they were all doing out in the woods.

As if he could read her mind, Xander's eyes met hers.

"What are you doing out here so late at night?" He asked her. The cockiness which Briana had found so irritating upon their first meeting was still present as he looked at her.

"I could ask the same of you." Briana replied, biting her tongue against any harsher replies.

His lips turned up at the corners in an aggravating smirk. Briana glared at him and quickly refocused her attention on the four others that stood around her.

The guy who had helped her up stood to her left. His dark eyes a perfect match to his tan skin and black hair. There was a sense of mystery about him, as if he were hiding a secret from the rest of the world.

A girl stood next to him, her dark hair pulled back in a ponytail and her brown eyes kind and smiling. Her lips were turned up in a shy and gentle smile.

Another girl, with short black hair and a white splotch of hair just above her right eye, stood beside her. Her eyes were the same dark brown as the other girl's, but instead of the kindness of her friend, this girl's eyes held traces of suspicion within them. She watched Briana, as if waiting for her to pounce.

Xander stood next to this girl and, beside him, was one last guy. This one, unlike all of his friends, had light red hair and a fair complexion dotted with freckles. His smile was open and friendly, and his eyes held not the least bit of suspicion.

As if sensing the questioning in Briana's eyes, the last guy stepped up and held out a hand to her.

"I'm Chip." He said, a little too chipper for Briana's taste. She reached for the proffered hand slowly.

"Briana." She replied. The greeting over with, she quickly dropped her hand back down to her side. Chip seemed unfazed by her coldness and quickly introduced his friends.

They all greeted her in much the same manner: a smile and a handshake. Except for Vida, who nodded coolly upon her introduction.

The introductions over with, the small group stood in silence. No one seeming to know what to say now that the pleasantries were out of the way. Briana took that moment of silence to study the five once more. Her eyes swept over them, taking in their expressions and wondering what brought them into the woods. Were they like her and simply enjoyed a stroll in the forest, or was it something more? And why had they come running out of the trees like that?

Xander caught her gaze as her eyes swept over him. He smirked and winked. Briana felt her blood boil within her veins. Who did he think he was? Obviously he'd done his fair share of womanizing, and undoubtedly many had fallen for his foreign charm. But not Briana. She was smarter than that.

"You never answered my question." He said, breaking the silence. "What brings you out to the woods this late at night?"

Briana folded her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"I don't have to answer your question if I don't want to." She snapped, her anger getting the better of her.

Xander gave a nonchalant shrug.

"Have it your way, love." He said.

Briana glared at him. With an exasperated sigh and a shake of her head, she turned and headed back towards the barrier between light and dark. It was getting late and her mother would probably be worried sick.

It took Briana only a few steps to reach the line that separated the two forests. She moved to pass through, but, just as she was about to step across the weakness in her limbs caught up with her and she fainted.

> > > > > 

Necrolai stood before Morticon, her dark face expressionless despite the sense of dread that filled her. The girl had been within her grasp, and yet she had slipped through Necrolai's fingers.

Morticon looked down upon the queen of the vampires with a look of displeasure.

"You let her get away." He growled. "The master will be most displeased with you."

"It was not my fault." Necrolai glared. "_She _is here as well."

Morticon's red eyes glowed with hatred.

"The sorceress." He muttered, his voice filled with disdain. He turned his attention back to Necrolai.

"Are you certain?" He questioned.

The vampire queen glared in response. What did he take her for? A fool?

Morticon released a loud and angry snarl.

"If the sorceress is here, then we don't have much time left."

"What do you propose we do?" Necrolai questioned. She didn't care what Morticon suggested. She cared only to know what he planned so that she might do the opposite. After all, his plan was sure to be the wrong one.

Morticon opened his mouth to respond.

"I will get her."

Necrolai turned to see Koragg approach them.

"I will get her." He repeated.

"What makes you think you'll be successful where Necrolai wasn't?" Morticon questioned.

The vampire queen smirked as her eyes traveled between the two battling males. It was pitiful how they tried to intimidate each other, fighting for dominance within the Underworld. But little did they know how trivial it was when she, Necrolai, would soon rule over the whole lot of them. Soon, she would be even more powerful than the master. All she needed to complete her plan was the girl. But, now that the sorceress was in the picture the whole thing had become decidedly more complicated.

_That won't stop me, though._ Necrolai thought with a sneer as she watched the verbal battle happening before her.

_I won't let the sorceress get in my way again. Her precious Chosen One is mine._

> > > > > 

Well, it was a bit longer this time. I hope you guys liked it and will review.


	6. Is This Just A Dream?

I want to thank the people who reviewed last chapter: **lil Cwick **and **princess moon shadow**. You guys totally rock! Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter Six

The sun crested the horizon, casting an orange glow over the earth. Briana opened her eyes slowly, letting the light sink into her sleep-filled eyes. She groaned and sat up, forcing herself to get out of bed and start another day. Rubbing the last of the sleep from her eyes, Briana looked around her room. Only, this wasn't her room.

"Holy crap." She muttered, her gaze darting around her unfamiliar surroundings. "Where the heck am I?"

Her eyes searched the room for any clue of where she might be. But all she saw was dark, barren walls and a floor that looked remarkably like dirt.

A heavy wooden door opened off to her right and a blonde haired woman poked her head into the room. Her bright blue eyes shone with a smile when she saw Briana.

"Udonna," she called over her shoulder, "she's awake!"

Before Briana had a chance to question the young woman, who looked barely older than herself, about her whereabouts and had happened to bring her here, a tall, stately woman entered the room. Her dark auburn hair was pulled up in a coif that allowed elegant curls to frame her face. Dark, wizened eyes looked upon Briana, and the girl found herself unable to look away. Her face held an ageless beauty that Briana couldn't help but envy.

The woman studied Briana, her gaze going deep into the young woman's soul. The intensity of her gaze left Briana feeling exposed and vulnerable. There was something so familiar about this woman who studied her. Briana couldn't help feeling as if she knew her. But that was ridiculous. Briana, before this moment, had never laid eyes on this woman.

"Yes," the woman said, her voice meditative, "yes, you are her."

> > > > 

Briana's eyes flew open. Around her the forest was filled with the same unnatural light as when she'd first entered it. Her eyes flew over the blanket of leaves that covered the sky. Sticks poked into her back and she felt as if her limbs weighed a ton.

A pair of mahogany brown eyes filled her sight and Briana marveled at their beauty. Then the owner of the eyes spoke.

"Well, love, seems like you had a nasty fall."

Briana's eyes instantly narrowed at the now familiar Aussie accent.

"You okay?" A female voice sounded somewhere off to Briana's left.

"I'm fine." She muttered, pushing Xander away roughly and sitting up.

Gone was the room, replaced by the forest and its strange dark and light sides.

What had happened? Had the room, and the woman, been just a dream? It couldn't have been. It had all seemed so real.

The image of the woman's eyes haunted Briana. Why had she seemed so familiar?

Briana forced all such thoughts from her mind. She didn't have time to think about this. Her mother was probably worried and Briana needed to get home.

Xander offered her his hand, but Briana ignored it and stood on her own. Pain flooded her head and the trees swam around her. A hand on her arm steadied Briana as she began to sway.

"You sure you're alright, love?" Concern edged into Xander's usually cocky tone.

"I said I'm fine." Briana snapped, pushing his hand off her arm. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have to get home."

With that said, she passed through the barrier, feeling the cool sense of water flowing over her, and headed back towards home.

> > > > > 

A small and rare smile pulled at the corners of Udonna's mouth. She had seen the girl in a vision and was convinced that she was behind the odd feelings Udonna had been having.

The girl was everything that Udonna remembered her to be, even though it had been many years since the girl had last been in her presence.

Udonna's smile broadened as she thought back to those days. Her smile quickly faded, however, when she thought upon Necrolai's attack. The Underworld had found the girl, and that could only mean trouble. Udonna would have to keep an eye on the girl, and she would instruct the Rangers to do the same.

> > > > > 

"Where have you been?" The sharp tone of her mother's voice greeted Briana as she walked through the door.

"You've been gone over two hours, I've been worried sick." Loraine stood from her seat on the couch and faced Briana. Concern and anger fought for dominance upon her face, and Briana felt sorry for causing her mother more anguish than necessary.

"Sorry," Briana muttered in reply. "I got a little lost."

Loraine sighed and shook her head.

"What am I going to do with you, Briana?" She asked, exasperated. "Ever since your father died you've been like a different person." Loraine walked over to Briana and lifted the girl's chin so that their eyes met.

"What happened to my little Brie? Where is that girl that used to be so full of laughter and never without a smile?"

"She grew up." Briana replied bitterly as she pulled away from her mother. She walked quickly to her room, not wanting to see the look on her mother's face, not wanting to see the hurt she knew would be there.

Briana hated hurting her mother, but it was the only thing she knew to do when Loraine acted like this. Never one for being sentimental, Briana couldn't stand when Loraine tried to make her open up, tried to make her talk about the things that had happened. Ever since Michael, Briana's father, had died, Loraine had been trying to make Briana talk about it. And all Briana wanted to do was forget that it had ever happened.

But Loraine didn't know what Briana did. And if she had, she probably wouldn't have pressed so hard for Briana to open up. She would have understood that Briana needed to close off that memory.

For the truth was, that dream about the woman wasn't the first of its kind that Briana had had.

> > > > > 

Two years ago, Briana Westfield had been a happy-go-lucky fifteen year old who had two wonderful parents, a boyfriend who was always attentive to her, and was fast on her way to being one of the most popular girls in her high school. She had everything going for her.

But one blemish marred her perfect life. She had dreams, strange dreams that, more often than not, came true. They started out innocently enough; showing her things like a pop quiz coming up, or a pair of shoes that she'd had her eye on suddenly going on sale. Then, those dreams took a deadly turn.

Michael Westfield had been a firefighter for twenty years. He knew the ins and outs of the job and Briana never once feared for his safety, knowing that her father would always be safe because he knew the job like the back of his hand. But one night Briana had dreamed of him being caught in a fire. She had been there with him, crying out to him to follow her voice to the exit by which she stood. But he hadn't heard her, and he died in that fire that she had dreamed. Two weeks later, Loraine answered the phone only to receive the news that her husband had perished in a fire.

Ever since that day, Briana had carried the guilt of her father's death on her shoulders. She should have known to warn him. She should have known that her dreams often came true. But she had been foolish and thought that the dream had been a result of her lack of fear. That perhaps she was being told to care more when her father went off to work.

She never told her mother about that dream. Instead, she kept the truth locked inside of her, buried beneath an exterior that grew rougher with each passing day.

Briana's life had fallen apart the day that her father died. She turned coarse, not caring about anything but the pain and the guilt that she felt. She turned her back on her friends and her boyfriend. And, only too happily, did she pack her belongings for that first move that her mother decided to make. A new town meant a new start. And that was exactly what Briana needed. But, no matter where she went, she felt the guilt following her, dogging her steps. Briana knew that she'd never be free of that feeling, that it would continue to haunt her until the day she died. She only wished that she could go back in time, to warn her father. She knew that it was useless to wish that, but Briana couldn't help it. She blamed herself for Michael's death, and she always would.

> > > > > 

Man I have got so many ideas flooding my brain for this story that it's hard to keep them all in order. I hope you liked this update and will review. Who knows, maybe if I get enough reviews I'll have another chapter for you real soon. Lol.


	7. Koragg's Victory

I want to thank all of you who reviewed last chapter. It really means a lot to me that you would take the time to tell me your thoughts and opinions of this story. So thanks.

Also, happy 4th of July to everybody. I hope that your holidays are wonderful and that you all have a great time.

Chapter Seven

Xander stood with the other Rangers in Rootcore. He shifted from one foot to the other as Udonna looked over each Power Ranger. Something was up, Xander could feel sense it. The stern look on Udonna's face was enough to confirm his gut feeling- something was definitely wrong.

"I am afraid," Udonna said, breaking the awkward silence that filled the lair, "that your jobs are about to become much more difficult."

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked.

"There's something that you Rangers do not know." Udonna stated. "I never told you the entire story of what happened to the world that myself and Clare come from."

She had captured Xander's, as well as the other four Rangers', attention. They looked upon their mentor with curious gazes, each one wanting to know desperately what she was talking about.

Udonna sighed and hung her head.

"The creatures of the Underworld didn't come to our world just to take over it. They were in search of something…of _someone_."

At her words, curious looks traveled between the Power Rangers

"The Underworld," she continued, ignoring the looks on the five faces before her, and pacing the earthen floor, "wished to kidnap the baby princess of our world. This princess, it was said in legend, would become one of the greatest sorceresses of all time. But the king and queen were wise to the Underworld's plan and they hid the child. Now, the Underworld has found the girl." Udonna turned and faced the Rangers, her expression grave.

"I am afraid that the girl does not know her past and that she will fall blindly into the Underworld's hands. You five will need to protect her."

"Wait, hold up a second." Vida shook her head, "do you mean to tell us that there's some princess out there that Koragg and Morticon and all them are trying to kidnap?"

"Yes." Udonna replied

"How are we supposed to know who this princess is?" Madison, ever the rational one, asked.

"You've already met her, just now, in the forest." Udonna said.

Xander's eyes widened. Briana. Briana was the princess.

* * *

She walked aimlessly through town; her head hung low, eyes on the sidewalk in front of her, and her thoughts wandering within her mind. Briana had slept fitfully that night, unable to get the vision of her father dying from her mind. The vision had haunted her dreams, torturing her with the knowledge that she had known what was going to happen and had done nothing to stop it.

But the nightmares of that vision weren't the only things that filled her sleep-deprived brain that night. She'd had another vision, this one much more intense and more difficult to interpret than any other vision Briana had ever had.

A woman had stood before her, clad in an elegant gown of black velvet, with silver stars embroidered around the hem and neckline and a crescent moon embroidered in the center of her chest. The dark, ebony gown had been a startling contrast to the woman's pale skin. Her face had been so lovely that Briana could hardly look at her, the sight too startlingly beautiful for mortal eyes to see. There'd been a bright light behind the woman, but, with a flick of her porcelain wrist and the utterance of words that were foreign to Briana, the light suddenly vanished and the woman became enshrouded in darkness so thick that Briana could actually feel it.

The dream had ended after that, leaving poor Briana to mull it over and try to understand its meaning. She had spent the rest of the night trying to figure out what the vision had meant. But no answer had yet come to her.

Briana kicked at a stone that lay in her path. It skipped across the sidewalk and landed in front of a foot.

Slowly, Briana's eyes moved up the leg and over the figure that stood before her. To her surprise, the man was clad in a strange full-bodied armor that was the same color purple that her childhood bedroom had been. His face was covered by a helmet, but Briana could sense his expressionless stare through the dark visor that covered his eyes. There was something very haunting and strange about this man, and yet, Briana felt as if she knew him from somewhere; as if she had known him from somewhere in her past. But that was ridiculous. She had never before laid eyes on this man, and if she had, she was fairly certain that she would remember someone as strange as him.

The man bowed his head formally, as if addressing the queen of England, before his hidden eyes snapped back up to survey Briana.

"I do not wish to harm you," he said, his voice harsh, "but if you put up a fight I will have no other choice."

His hand snaked out and, faster than Briana could comprehend, grasped her arm in a tight, vice-like grip.

"Hey!" Briana cried, struggling against his solid grip. "Let me go you freak!"

His hold upon her arm tightened until Briana felt as if he would break her arm.

"Remember," he whispered gruffly, pulling her towards him with little effort, despite her struggling, "I do not wish to harm you."

"Yeah, well you're doing a great job of it." Briana snapped. Her sarcastic tone was lost upon the man as he began to pull her towards an alleyway that sat just a few yards away.

Fear so powerful, so strong that it nearly made her heart stop, encompassed Briana. She was going to die. She could feel it in her gut. This man, whoever he was, was going to kill her. Some random person would wander into the alley and discover her mutilated body. Her poor mother would have nobody left, and it was all because Briana just _had_ to go for a walk to clear her head.

The fear clouded her brain, making it impossible for Briana to think clearly. Her body moved of its own accord, allowing the strange man to take her wherever it was he wished. And, for the first time in nearly two years, Briana allowed one single, solitary tear to slip, unnoticed, down her cheek.

* * *

Koragg silently rejoiced in his victory. He had the girl in his very grasp and soon, very soon, he would be delivering her to the Master; who would no doubt reward him greatly. Koragg allowed a mirthless chuckle to escape him as he dragged the girl towards the alleyway where he would make his escape. He could not wait to see the look upon Morticon's face when he returned to the Underworld with the girl in his clutches. It would be he, Koragg, who would receive the Master's gratitude and not the witless Morticon. Yes, Koragg's victory would be sweet, and he could not wait to return to the Underworld where he could commence to rub his triumph in Morticon's face.

A searing hot pain hit his left shoulder, causing him to loosen the death grip that he held on his captive.

Growling, Koragg whirled around only to see those nitwitted Power Rangers standing before him.

* * *

Ooh, what's gonna happen next? Lol. I hope that y'all liked this chapter and will review. The next one, hopefully, won't take so long to come out but it's hard to say. I'm so busy with work right now that I haven't had much time to sit down and write. But, I hope that you all will review, because reviews really help to spark my creativity. 


	8. The Man In Green

I want to thank those of you who reviewed last chapter: **princess moon shadow**, **YankeeFan2**, and **Sarah Thomas127171**. Thank you all so much. It means a lot to me.

Chapter Eight

"Let her go, Koragg." Nick demanded as the five Rangers took their stances, ready to face off against the dark warrior. Already the Power Rangers were fully morphed and ready for battle, now they simply waited for Koragg to make the first move.

The dark warrior glared at them.

"The prize is mine, Rangers." He growled. "You would do well to stay out of my way."

Xander's eyes took in the scene before him. Koragg held Briana tightly, his arm wrapped around her throat keeping her prisoner. His heart broke to see the look of fear within the depths of Briana's beautiful eyes. Fear powerful and paralyzing held her even more prisoner than the grip that Koragg had upon her.

Xander drew his magic staff. If Koragg would not make the first move, than Xander would.

"Don't be stupid, Green Ranger." Koragg snarled, as if he could read Xander's mind. "If you send a spell at me, you will hit her."

Xander paused. Koragg was right; he would hit Briana if he tried to use magic. With a low growl, Xander replaced his staff. This fight would have to be physical. Absolutely no magic allowed.

> > > > >

Briana stood, immobile by both fear and the death grip that this masked man had on her. Her eyes flew over the five figures that stood before her, their colored suits and masks hiding their true identities. What had she stumbled in to here? Who were all these people in masks?

The man in the green suit drew his weapon then replaced it after words were exchanged. What they were saying, Briana had no clue. She was too worried about how to get out of this situation to bother with the conversation going on around her.

"You're not going anywhere with her, Koragg." The man in red stated, settling in to a defensive position; his four comrades following his example.

The man who held Briana laughed evilly; the sound of it sending chills down Briana's spine.

"Why do you even try to fight me when you know that I will win?" Her capture questioned, his voice cold and emotionless.

"You haven't beaten us yet." The green figure snapped. Something about his voice was so familiar to Briana, and yet she could not place it.

Again her capture laughed, but his mirth was cut short when the five figures launched themselves towards him; swords drawn. Briana felt a scream tear itself from her throat as the man pushed her away from him and drew his own sword. She fell to the ground, the thump of her head hitting concrete eclipsed by that of metal hitting metal.

A hand gripped her upper arm, yanking Briana to her feet. She was about to scream again when a gloved hand covered her mouth.

"Shh, come with me." That familiar voice whispered in her ear, sending a thrill down Briana's spine. Briana looked over her shoulder only to meet the black visor of the man dressed in green. She wished that she could see his face; to know why he sounded so familiar. He tugged at her arm, trying to pull her from the battle that was being waged. Briana knew that she shouldn't go with him. She didn't know who this man was; for all she knew he could be trying to kidnap her as well, not lead her to safety. But somewhere deep down, she knew that he meant her no harm and that he only wished to see her safe.

Her feet moved swiftly, following behind the man in green as he led her towards the end of the alleyway. From behind her Briana could hear the angry shout of her captor. For the briefest of seconds she looked over her shoulder only to see him raise his sword in her direction.

"Get down!" Her rescuer cried, pulling Briana down to the ground with him. An explosion sounded and, just before her head hit the ground, the world around Briana went black.

> > > > >

The headache to beat all headaches was the first thing that Briana felt as her eyes slowly drifted open. Her body ached in places that she didn't even know could ache, and it was all she could do to keep her stomach from revolting against her. She opened her eyes slowly, letting the orange tinged light seep steadily into her sleep-filled and aching eyes. Gradually she sat up, forcing herself to get out of bed. But as her eyes traveled over the room around her, Briana became instantly awake.

This was the room from her vision!

"Oh no," she muttered, swiftly taking in everything around her. As if on cue, the blonde haired woman poked her head inside the doorway, a bright smile covering her porcelain face.

"Udonna!" She cried. "She's awake!"

And, just like in her vision, the elegant woman; her hair pulled up in a stylish coif and wise eyes staring out from an ageless face, entered the room. Those timeless eyes, so full of mystery and life and knowledge, slowly traveled over Briana, taking in the girl's disheveled form. And, again, Briana felt as if this woman could see straight into her very soul. Briana felt naked beneath her gaze; totally and completely exposed.

A slow smile spread across the woman's face and her eyes lit with a surreal light.

"Yes," she whispered with a nod of her head, "you are her." And with that, she turned and left the room, the blonde girl following swiftly behind her.

Puzzled and wanting answers, Briana swiftly left the bed on which she had been laying and hurried after the two, her headache instantly forgotten.

"Wait," she cried as she followed them through a long corridor and into a large open room. "What are you talking about? Who are you guys? And _where_ the heck am I?"

Briana gaze about the large room, taking in its earthen floors and walls made of wood that looked as if it were still attached to the tree from which it had come. There were large bookshelves lining the walls up atop a balcony that overlooked the room, and, on the main floor, sat an odd circular table that housed a giant glass sphere.

The older woman turned to face Briana, her smile faltering slightly as she took in the confused look in Briana's eyes.

"My name is Udonna." She said. "And this is my apprentice, Claire."

The blonde waved her hand in greeting, her wide and welcoming smile never faltering.

"You were brought here by my other students after they saved you from Koragg."

Briana's mind instantly flew to the man who had saved her.

"The man in green." She whispered. Quickly, she turned her eyes to Udonna. "Is he alright?" She questioned, concern edging her voice. Briana didn't know why, but she had felt a connection to that man, a connection that she had never felt with anyone before. Perhaps it was because he had been the one to pull her to safety? Or maybe it was because he had seemed so gentle. Whatever the reason, Briana wanted to know if he had survived whatever it was that had knocked her out.

Udonna opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by another voice.

"I didn't know you cared so, love."

Briana whirled about to face the owner of the cocky tone and her heart fell. Xander was striding into the room, the arrogant smirk ever present on his face. His friends entered the room behind him, each one eyeing Briana warily.

"Xander." She hissed, anger filling her. How could she not have known that it was him behind that mask? Certainly the voice fit, but somehow he had seemed so caring and humble as he had rescued her. Briana could have hit herself for the feelings she had felt towards Xander when she had not known that it was him behind that mask.

"In the flesh." He replied with a cheeky grin. He stepped beside Briana and placed an arm about her shoulders.

Briana looked down at the hand that rested on her shoulder and bit her lip. It was the same hand that had pulled her to safety, the same hand that had pushed her to the ground and out of danger's way. That hand had sent a thrill through her spine then, but now she felt only revulsion towards it and the man who owned it.

Glaring, she pushed him away roughly before taking in the people that surrounded her.

"Will somebody tell me what is going on here? And somebody tell me fast." She demanded, her patience quickly running thin.

Udonna stepped forward, her eyes locked on to Briana's, leaving the girl once again with that feeling of vulnerability.

"If you will listen," she said softly, "I will explain everything."

> > > > > 

Well folks, what did ya think? Please review and share your thoughts and opinions with me. I always look forward to seeing what my readers have to say. So don't disappoint me. Next chapter should be up in a couple of day...hopefully.


	9. Udonna's Tale

Hello all! Well here it is, the newest chapter of Deep Within. I hope that you all like it. But, before I can let you all read the chapter, I have to say a special thanks to those who reviewed last chapter: _angellwings_, _Sarah_ _Thomas127171_, _princess moon shadow_, _Shinebright_-_Starlight_, _Xanderfan11085_, and _Vanillastar_. Thank you all so much.

Chapter Nine

_Many years ago it was prophesized that the daughter of a great king and merciful queen would rise from the ashes to take her rightful place upon the throne and would hold within her the power of two worlds. _

_After the prophesy was made, the people of my world watched and waited for this princess. Years passed and she did not appear. The people began to think the prophecy would never come true. Then, one day, twenty-six years ago in Earth time, a little girl was born to the royal family. The king and queen were elated, and the people rejoiced in the birth for the king and queen fit the prophesy and finally, it was believed the child that fulfilled the prophecy had been born._

_Eight years passed and the young princess grew into a beautiful girl full of spirit and potential. The high priestess took the girl under her wing, training her in the ways of magic. The child excelled in her studies, soon surpassing many of the wizards that had spent many years studying their craft. _

_But then, upon the princess' ninth birthday the Underworld began their attack upon our world. They destroyed everything and anything in their path. They wanted the princess and nothing would get in their way. The king and queen decided the only way to save their precious daughter was to send her somewhere where the Underworld would not find her. They entrusted their daughter to the high priestess, trusting that she would know where to hide the girl. _

Udonna paused in her story and looked Briana straight in the eye, studying the girl.

"I am the only one that the high priestess told about where she hide the young princess. She told me that she had put a spell over the princess, transforming the girl back into an infant so as to disguise her age and hopefully shield her from the Underworld's eye. Then, she told me that she had sent the princess to another world." Udonna paused, her eyes boring into Briana's willing the girl to understand what she was telling her.

"This world." She finished. "The high priestess had sent the princess to this world knowing that she would be safer her than in her own world. And, for seventeen years she has been. But no more. The Underworld has come to Earth and the princess is no longer safe."

Udonna approached Briana and placed a gentle hand on the girl's cheek.

"You must let my Rangers protect you, Your Majesty, it is the only way to keep you safe."

Briana blinked, the spell that Udonna's story had cast over her instantly evaporating. She looked the older woman in the eye, not understanding what she said. Your Majesty? What kind of crap was she talking about? Briana was not a princess. She couldn't be. Could she?

No, of course not. Briana shook away the outrageous thoughts. It was all so silly. Briana knew where she came from; she knew who her parents were. It was silly to think that she was a princess from some strange mystical world.

"I don't believe you." Briana shook her head. "I mean, what is this? Some kind of elaborate prank?" She turned towards the five teens that stood around her.

"I mean, seriously guys, you got me really good." She laughed. No one laughed with her and the sound instantly died on Briana's lips.

"You can't really be serious?" She asked, looking each teen in the eye. "You all seriously believe this junk? You're more cracked than I thought. I'm outta here."

Briana moved in the direction that the Rangers had entered, hoping that the exit lay that way. She wanted to get out of this place before anything else weird happened.

"Wait, Meda, it is not safe for you to leave here." Udonna called after her.

"What did you call me?" Briana turned back around to face the older woman.

"I called you by your true name, Princess Meda." The woman replied, chin held high, eyes full of sincerity.

"You've got it wrong, lady. My name's Briana." The girl replied bitterly. "And if you don't mind, I'm leaving."

> > > > > 

Udonna sighed as Briana left Rootcore. She should have known the girl would not accept the truth. How could she know that Udonna's story was true? She knew no other life than the one she currently led. The high priestess' spell had reversed everything within the princess, including her memories. Meda would have no recollection that she had ever been a princess.

"Rangers," Udonna said, turning to look upon her young apprentices, "you must watch her. Meda is vulnerable right now, she needs you all to protect her, to make sure that she doesn't do anything stupid, but most importantly to make sure that she does not fall into the Underworld's hands."

"Don't worry, Udonna." Madison stepped up. "We'll watch out for her."

Udonna nodded her head gratefully. She smiled as the Rangers quickly filed out of Rootcore then let her smile quickly slip away. If only the Power Rangers knew what they were getting themselves into. The Underworld was not about to let Briana go so easily, they would fight to the death to have the power that the girl possessed. Udonna sighed a world weary sigh. She had to make Briana realize who she was. Then, and only then, could there be hope. She could only hope that the Rangers were up for the battle ahead of them.

> > > > > 

Briana wandered the streets, her mind reeling. A princess? Her? It was so stupid. She couldn't believe that she was even thinking about this. The whole silly thing didn't warrant time for thought. But yet, she couldn't get Udonna's words from her mind. Nor could she forget the words of the vampire queen. _Your parents thought they could hide you from us._ The words echoed through Briana's mind. Could it possibly be true?

Briana was so confused that she didn't know what to think anymore. Her mind was in complete and utter turmoil. What if it was true? What if she was some princess from another world?

_But I don't even believe in this kinda stuff_. She thought as she continued down the road. _Never in all my life have I ever so much as considered the fact that there was such a thing as the Underworld, or magic, or wizards and witches. It's all a hoax. Isn't it?_

Her mind continued on in the circle that it was traveling. Her thoughts warred with each other until she no longer knew what was truth and what was make-believe.

Leaning against the outside of the nearest building, Briana leaned her head back against the hard, brick surface and sighed.

"Briana." The voice startled Briana from her thoughts. She turned to see Xander and his friends approaching her.

"Great." She muttered under her breath, "just what I need."

"We need to talk." Xander said as he and his friends reached her. "You may not believe Udonna now, but what she said is true."

"Yeah right, Xander." Briana snapped. "What makes you think I'll even believe you?"

"You have to believe us," Madison said, "Udonna wouldn't lie. It's not in her to do so. You are a princess, Briana."

"Whatever." Briana rolled her eyes and pushed away from the building. "I've had enough of this."

"Briana." Xander gripped her arm in an effort to keep her there.

Filled with sudden and indefinable anger, Briana whirled around to face Xander.

"You all can believe what you want." She seethed, her eyes blazing. "But leave me out of your twisted world."

She yanked her arm free of Xander's grip and hurried off before they could say anything else.

> > > > > 

Well, what did you all think? Please review and share your thoughts and opinions with me. Oh, and if anyone was wandering, Meda means _prophetess; priestess._


	10. Inner Turmoil

Alrighty folks, time for another chapter! But, as always, before the chapter can be read, I must thank those of you who reviewed last chapter. _Princess moon shadow_, _YankeeFan2_, and _Shinebright-Starlight_: thank you all so much for your reviews. I truly appreciate it.

Chapter Ten

She watched as her successor walked away from the five teens. Now was her chance; her opportunity to finally give the child the powers that were meant for her. But the sorceress was quickly fading, her powers were nearly depleted and, when that happened, the sorceress would die and so would any hope of peace ever being restored. Swiftly she followed the girl as she continued down the road, keeping to the shadows until the time was exactly right.

8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8

Briana looked out her window, taking in the brilliant sunshine and the cloudless, azure sky. It was hard to believe that with such a beautiful day outside, Briana could be feeling so much turmoil inside. She had gone for a walk to clear her head, and instead she only gained more questions.

Udonna's words continued to echo through Briana's mind. Over and over she recounted the story that Udonna had told. Briana didn't want to believe any of it; but, somewhere deep inside, Briana knew that she could not dismiss the story.

"Why is this so confusing?" She cried, throwing the pillow she held across the room.

"Briana?" Her mother's voice came through the closed door of the teen's bedroom. "Briana, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mom." Briana yelled back. Right then she did not posses the patience it took to deal with her mother.

"Are you sure?" Loraine questioned. The knob rattled as Loraine tried to open the locked door. "Briana, let me in."

_I don't need this now_, Briana sighed. She looked at the door then back out the window. Soundlessly, she opened the window and jumped out onto the fire-escape below. She hurried down the rickety metal stairs and out onto the street.

Looking back at her apartment building, Briana sighed. Never before had she had to get away so often. Never before had she sought so much time by herself. There was something about this place, about Briarwood, that made her restless and confused.

_Here we go again_, Briana thought as she slowly trudged down the sidewalk, hands stuffed in her pockets.

8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8

There was no time like the present. The sorceress watched as the girl walked down the sidewalk, her head hung and her shoulders drooping as if she held the weight of the world upon them. A sad smile covered the sorceress' pale face. The poor girl's tension would only be increased by the powers that she was about to receive. If only there were some way to save her from such sorrow and responsibility. The sorceress sighed and shook her head. She needed to concentrate; she needed to focus on her task.

Silently she followed behind the girl, her princess. The girl's shoulders stiffened, as if she could sense the presence behind her. She turned, her eyes searching the street around her, but the sorceress remained well hidden. With a shake of her head, the princess continued on, only to stop three yards later to look once more over her shoulder.

_Now is the time_. The sorceress stepped from the shadows and revealed herself to the girl.

8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8

The woman from her dream. Briana stared at her, taking in the flowing, black velvet gown with the stars and moon embroidered upon it. She stared at the face so beautiful that it physically hurt Briana to look at her. She stood before Briana, much as she had in the dream, the sun behind her casting a blinding light into Briana's eyes.

Wordlessly, Briana stared. She had felt someone following her, but every time she had looked behind her, no one had been there. But then this woman had simply stepped out of thin air, as if she had materialized from somewhere else.

The woman walked towards her, her feet seeming to glide right over the concrete sidewalk. Her unnerving eyes, so clear and brilliantly blue, stared straight into Briana's soul. She stopped mere feet from Briana and bowed her head cordially.

"Princess Meda, it is an honor to see how well Your Highness has grown. You are truly your mother's daughter." The woman said, her voice so beautiful and yet terrifying at the same time.

"What…what did you call me?" Briana asked, finally finding her voice.

"I called you by your name, Your Highness." The woman replied, bowing her head once more.

"Who _are_ you?" Briana questioned, her mind not wanting to believe that this was truly happening.

"I am the one they call The Sorceress. I am the high priestess of the Temple of the Moon. I am Mother Nature in all her glory." The woman replied formally, her voice taking on an air of superiority. "And I was once your tutor, teaching you in the ways of magic so that one day you would take the throne with all the knowledge of the worlds."

Briana wanted to believe that this woman was crazy, but yet…something about her made Briana want to believe what she was saying.

"I…I don't…I don't understand." Briana breathed.

"You are Princess Meda, the heir to the throne of our world and my successor as high priestess." The woman said.

"Excuse me?" Briana truly couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"There is not much time to explain everything, to make you remember your past." The woman's voice had taken on a harried tone. "I admit I may have made a mistake in changing you into an infant, but you needed to remain hidden until the right time. Now that time is here and you must fulfill your destiny. You must take on your role as sorceress and high priestess of the temple. There is no other who can do it. It was prophesied before your birth that it would be you to take my place, and now you must fulfill that prophesy."

"I…" What was Briana supposed to say to that? She stared at the woman, open mouthed and speechless.

"Now is not the time to act like a fish out of water, child." The woman barked. "The forces of the Underworld are approaching even as we speak." She gripped Briana's wrist in a surprisingly strong grip and pulled her into the shadows. "I will tell you everything that you must know, and then, whether you wish it or not, you must take on my powers and fulfill your destiny. Now, will you listen to me or not? We haven't much time."

Silently, Briana nodded.

8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8

"Do you think Briana will be all right?" Madison asked as the Rangers stood around Rock Porium, pretending to work.

"I don't know," Nick said with a shake of his head. "She seemed pretty spooked by everything Udonna told her."

"Well wouldn't you be?" Xander questioned. "To learn that you were born to take the throne of another world and that you are supposed to have magical powers? It's enough to spook anyone."

"Why do I get the feeling that you have a little bit of an emotional attention to this whole thing?" Vida smirked as she looked at Xander. "You like her, don't you?"

Xander felt his cheeks flush beneath the Pink Ranger's gaze.

"Ah ha, you do!" Vida cried, triumphant. Xander's retort was cut off by the call of their wands.

"Better get going." Nick said, looking down at his wand, which was craftily disguised as a cell-phone. With a nod, the other Rangers followed him out of the store.

The monster stood before them; his body mangled and decaying, his eyes pits of black- soulless and dead. He was, by far, the most horrific thing the Power Rangers had yet faced. The people of Briarwood ran, screaming, from the terrifying sight of the monster, tripping over each other and any obstacle in their way in their haste to escape him.

The Rangers stood at attention before the monster, fully morphed and ready to fight. The monster faced them, his deformed lips curling up into a cynical smile.

"At last," he breathed, "a chance to prove myself to the Master. Prepare, Rangers," he called to them, "for the day has come when you will finally be defeated."

"Fat chance," Vida called back, "you're going down, creep."

With an angry yell, the monster launched himself at them, his clawed hands scratching against them as he flew through the Rangers' ranks. Sparks flew and the Rangers fell to the earth with cries of pain. They struggled back to their feet, nursing their bruised body parts.

"Alright, that's it," Xander seethed, "this creep is going down." The Rangers prepared to attack the monster, but, just as they were about to launch themselves at him, the sky turned a deathly black and a bolt of lightening flew from the sky and struck the monster, sending him flying through the air.

Startled, the Rangers turned around to find the source of the lightening. And, to their shock, behind them stood Briana.

8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8

Well, what did you guys think? Please review and tell me what you thought.


	11. Fulfilling Her Destiny

Wow, I can't believe how quickly I got this written. I want to thank those who reviewed last chapter: _princess moon shadow, Shinebright-Starlight, GinaStar, _and_ Enigmaforum_. Thank you all so much. I really appreciate it! Now, enough with that. On with the newest chapter.

Chapter Eleven

Briana listened as the woman told her everything that she could about Briana's past. Everything she said seemed to fly right over Briana's head. She could barely register what was happening let alone take in everything the woman was telling her.

"And now, it's my time to pass along the powers of the High Priestess to you. But we must do it fast, I can feel the Darkness approaching." The sorceress said, finishing her tale. "Here, take my hands, there isn't much time left."

She held out two slim, pale hands. Briana stared down at those hands, perfectly formed and made for gentle labor, before slowly placing her own within the woman's cool grip. The woman's eyes drifted close, as if in a trance, and her lips moved to form words very much like she had spoken in Briana's dream. The language was unfamiliar and mysterious, but strangely alluring. Briana felt her fingers tingling with a strange power, the feeling slowly rising up her arms and throughout her body.

The sorceress' chanting increased in pitch and severity; frightening Briana. She glanced around, almost expecting villagers to come dancing out to join the chant for the virginal sacrifice. A strangled laugh pulled at Briana's throat at her preposterous thought. Virginal sacrifice; the thought was too funny not to laugh at. But Briana's laugh was caught in her throat as blinding pain swept over her body. The pain was so intense that Briana could barely hold back the scream that tore at her throat. Her body felt as if it were on fire, being attacked by a million sharp needles that pierced her skin over and over again. Her vision clouded, a dark veil falling over her eyes.

Then, just as quickly as the pain had started, it faded away. Briana stood, panting for air and shivering with an unearthly chill. The woman stood before her, her skin even more pallid than it had been before. Her pulse beat rapidly within her neck, making the pale skin shake. The quiet strength that Briana had seen within her was now gone, and the woman was left looking feeble and old beyond her years.

"Are…are you okay?" Briana asked, forgetting the worry for herself in her fear for the sorceress.

"Yes," the woman nodded feebly as she leaned against the outside wall of the closest building. "Now you must go, the darkness of the Underworld is near. They have felt the spell and know where to find you. You must go. I have enough magic left to hold them off until you are safely away." She pushed herself away from the wall and stood on shaky legs. "Now go!" She ordered.

Briana did not wait to see what would happen to the woman. She had sensed the urgency in her voice and took off, knowing that she would never again see the sorceress.

Briana ran until her feet ached and her breath came in harried gasps. But still she continued to run, not knowing how much distance she needed to put between herself and the sorceress. She prayed that the woman would be safe, but deep down; Briana knew that no one would ever again see the sorceress. This was the end of the High Priestess that had, for so many years, protected her world.

After many blocks had passed, Briana finally slowed before coming to a complete stop. Bending over, she fought to catch her breath before continuing on.

A sound to her left caught Briana's attention. Curious, she walked towards the sound, careful to keep hidden lest the sound should have come from a dangerous creature. Rounding the corner, Briana stopped. Before her stood the Power Rangers and a hideous monster that was quickly defeating the Rangers. Briana watched the fight with wide eyes. She needed to do something; she needed to help the Rangers. After all, hadn't they saved her from Koragg? Didn't she owe them the same kindness?

_Please be right about this_, Briana prayed to the sorceress as she slowly stepped out into the plaza where the Rangers fought.

Closing her eyes, Briana focused on the fire that the sorceress had placed within her. She didn't know how to do this, she didn't know if it would even work. Inside her mind, Briana pictured what she wanted to happen; she saw the lightening hitting the monster. But nothing was happening.

"Please," she whispered, "please, please, _please_ work."

As if her pleading had some how conjured the power, Briana felt the fire filling her. It seeped from her fingers and into the sky, darkening the world except for one single bolt of lightening the brightened the world for a brief moment.

8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8

Xander stared in wonder; along with the rest of the Rangers, as Briana slowly walked towards them. A fierce wind kicked up, blowing her hair about her face. There was a look in her eyes of intense concentration and pleasure. Her face was flushed with the effort of controlling the powers that resided within her; her lips were pursed and her brow furrowed with concentration.

The wind that blew through the plaza took on a hollowing speed, whipping about the earth with the ferocity of a tornado. The sky crackled with lightening and the earth shook with such intensity that it was all Xander could do to remain on his feet. His companions, too, had difficulty remaining upright. The Rangers stumbled, trying to keep to their feet as the ground shook. But Briana remained steadfast, her feet firmly planted on the trembling earth.

Not mere feet from them, the monster shrieked as the earth split open beneath him, a large crevice forming just under his deformed feet. With a screech of fear and pain, the monster plummeted through the crevice, which quickly closed, trapping the monster within its earthen prison. Then, just as suddenly as the storm had appeared, the earth turned to calm and the land stilled.

Xander rushed to Briana as she fell to her knees, her face now pale and her body trembling.

"You okay, love?" He asked, catching her in his arms before she could fall over. With a weak smile, Briana nodded.

"That was an awesome show of power!" Chip exclaimed. The other four Rangers joined the pair as Xander helped Briana to her feet.

"Are you sure you're okay, Briana?" Madison, ever the motherly type, asked as Briana stumbled. Nick quickly caught her other arm and helped Xander to steady the weakened girl.

"I'm fine." Briana replied, her voice barely more than a harsh whisper. "I just…need to lie down."

8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S88S8S8S8S8S8S8S8

A headache like none she'd ever had before greeted Briana as she slowly woke from the deep sleep that she had fallen in to. Every muscle within her body ached and she felt as if her heart would explode it was beating so fast.

Briana groaned and placed a hand to her forehead as she slowly sat up. Once again, as she looked at her surroundings, she found herself in the same room that she had woken in only that morning. Briana shook her head slowly. Had it really been only twelve hours before that she had woken there? So much time seemed to have passed. Surely it had to of been more than a day?

Her head ached with all the thoughts that ran through and Briana stumbled as she forced herself to her feet.

"Careful there, love." A warm hand wrapped itself around her wrist and a strong arm wound itself about her waist. Briana raised her eyes to Xander's; his face mere inches from her own. Briana stared into his hazel eyes, so lost within their warm depths that she completely forgot to whom those eyes belonged. She felt his breath; warm upon her own mouth.

"Briana?" The questioning tone brought her back to earth and Briana pushed Xander away with the small bit of force that she could muster.

"I can stand on my own, Xander." She snapped, her cheeks flushing as she recalled the thoughts that had run through her mind as she'd stared into his eyes. The urge to kiss him- to feel those soft lips against her own- had been so strong that it frightened Briana. She did not want to feel anything for Xander, least of all anything romantic.

A lazy smirk pulled at Xander's lips, catching Briana's attention. She stared at those lips, which only seconds ago she had thought of kissing, and inwardly chastised herself.

"Oh good, you're up." Madison's voice floated into the room from where she stood in the doorway. "You scared us there for a second." She stepped into the room, her footsteps silent upon the dirt floor. "C'mon, Udonna wants to talk to you."

Briana followed Madison out of the room silently, fighting the urge to look back at Xander. However, her resolve faltered as she reached the door. She glanced over her shoulder only to see Xander standing there, the same smirk on his face as he watched Briana. Catching her eye, he winked. With a low growl, Briana turned as quickly as she could and continued to follow Madison.

8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8

Well, what did y'all think? Please review!


	12. Compassionate Arms

Wow, so it's been FOREVER since I last updated and I am SO sorry. I hope that you guys will enjoy this new chapter that you've waited so patiently for. I want to thank all of you who reviewed last chapter, if I had the time I would list you all, but right now I just don't so just know that I truly appreciate it.

Chapter Twelve

"How could you have let this happen?" Morticon screeched. "You incompetent fool! I should have done it myself." He glared down at Necrolai.

"You disgust me." He growled, spitting at her feet.

Anger surged through the vampire queen as she stared up at Morticon, pretending to be subservient.

"It will never happen again, Morticon." She replied, bowing her head in a show of servitude, but truly only trying to hide the disgust and hatred that resided within her eyes.

"It had better not." Morticon growled.

Briana stood in the shadow of the trees, her mind filled with thoughts of things that she didn't truly understand. Udonna had told her so many things, things that Briana knew she could never truly comprehend. And then the whole encounter with the sorceress, her mind was still reeling from that exchange. The powerful magic that now flowed through her veins frightened Briana; it scared her to think that so much power resided within her body.

She bit her lip and tipped her head back against the rough bark of the tree that she leaned against. Things were starting to become too much. Just a few days ago Briana's biggest worry was whether she should even bother unpacking or boxes or not. But now, now she had to worry about the forces of good and evil, light and dark. It was all just too much.

A sigh escaped her lips as she stood there, staring up at the sunlight filtering through the leaves overhead. Why couldn't her life be simple? Just once, Briana wished that she could live a normal life. Then again, her life had never been normal. For as long as Briana could remember, her life had been different from all the other kids' lives. Her prophetic dreams had always set her apart from those her own age, but there had always been something more than that. Briana had always felt as if she didn't truly belong in the world in which she lived. And now she knew why.

As her mind fought to process everything that was happening to her, tears were slowly making tracks down her tanned skin. Absentmindedly, Briana brushed the back of her hand across her cheeks, brushing away the tears that fell. However, more tears simply fell in their place.

"You okay?" Xander's voice came from her left, startling Briana. Quickly, she wiped away the tears.

"What do you want?" She snapped, not bothering to look at him for fear of what she would find in his eyes, let alone what _he_ wound find in _her_ eyes.

She felt his hand rest on her shoulder; the heat of his hand traveling through the fabric of her shirt. Slowly he turned her to face him. Briana allowed him; she was too weak, too consumed with inner turmoil to put up a fight. Her gaze fell to the forest floor, afraid to look Xander in the eye.

"You don't need to keep it all bottled inside of you, love, it's not healthy." A warm finger slid beneath her chin and lifted her face up. But still Briana refused to look him in the eye. The sound of caring and concern within Xander's voice was too much for her to take. If only he didn't sound so worried about her. If only he didn't sound as if he truly cared. Briana was so close to her breaking point that one more tender touch or concerned word on his part would push her over the edge.

"Briana?" The way he whispered her name- so gentle, as if it were something fragile that needed to be handled with care- was what finally broke her. The tears returned tenfold, streaming down her cheeks in waterfalls so heavy that she could barely see. Xander's strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her tight against his chest. Briana didn't care what she was doing anymore, she didn't care that she was supposed to loath Xander; at that moment, his arms, and the comfort they gave her, were the only things she knew.

"I can't do it," she whispered, her voice rough with tears. "I just can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" Xander's voice was soft in her ear, his breath tickling her skin.

Briana couldn't answer him, because, truthfully, she didn't know the answer herself. All she knew was that she just couldn't deal with all this stress that was placed upon her everyday. The pressure to do well in school, to be the daughter her mother wanted, to carry on the legacy of her birth parents. It was just too much for a seventeen year old girl to deal with.

Time passed as Briana cried within the comfort of Xander's arms until, finally, her tears her were spent. Slowly, Briana pulled away, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

"I…I should go." Briana mumbled, wiping the remnants of the tears away with the back of her hand. She moved to turn away, but Xander's hand on her elbow stayed her.

"Briana…"

"I'm fine, Xander." She whispered. "Just let me go." His hand dropped from her arm, leaving Briana feeling cold and empty. She paused only a few seconds before quickly walking away.

The air of sadness surrounded her as she walked away. Xander watched her, his arms aching to feel Briana once more within his hold. He hadn't expected to find her out there, crying, a look of undeniable sorrow upon her perfect face. Xander wished that she would open up to him, that she would tell him what was wrong. But Briana remained undeniably stubborn and, though she allowed herself to break down in his arms, she would not let him in. She would not tell him what was wrong or what was bothering her.

The sky grew dark and ominous, a storm was settling on the horizon. It would start raining before long, but Xander remained out in the forest, his thoughts preoccupied with Briana. If only he could find a way to get her to open up to him. She had been close to telling him what was troubling her but, though they had been so close physically, she was miles away from him emotionally.

As Xander stood there, staring at the place where Briana had disappeared from his sight, he thought of all that had transpired within the last few days. When he had first met Briana she had been nothing more than a pretty girl to flirt with. But now, now she was so much more. He saw within her the beautiful woman that she truly was, the beautiful and haunted woman that he wanted to get to know so much better. If only she would let him in to her little world. Xander sighed.

Why did girls have to be so complicated?

The rain started light at first, but as Briana emerged from the forest, the heaven's opened and a flood of water poured from the sky. She had barely gone two steps before her clothing was plastered to her skin and her hair hung in limp, wet strands about her face. Miserable and wet, Briana wandered down the streets of Briarwood, her arms wrapped tightly around herself in an effort to keep as warm as possible within the biting rain. She didn't want to go home. That apartment wasn't her home. Briana didn't have a home. But she knew her mother would worry if she wasn't back in a few more hours.

As she walked down the streets, shivering and almost completely numb from the cold, Briana wished that she had stayed within the warmth of Xander's arms. Those arms, so strong, so warm. Briana thought of him holding her once again and she didn't completely hate the idea.

_What is wrong with me?_ She thought, _I shouldn't be thinking this. I shouldn't even be thinking of Xander in any way. He is an egotistical pig who flirts with any girl who crosses his path._ But even as she thought this she couldn't forget how caring he had been, how swiftly he had moved to comfort her.

The sadness came over her again, this time in a wave so strong it nearly choked her. Why was she feeling like this? Why was she so sad, so confused, so…everything? Things in her life were so messed up. She shouldn't have to think of all these things; she shouldn't have to worry about the minions of the Underworld coming after her. And yet, she did. Briana did have to worry about those things. And she so longed for the days when she didn't have to think of anything more than if she passed her math final. But life was no longer so simple.

_Why did this have to happen to me? Why does this always have to happen to me just when my life is getting on track?_ So wrapped in her thoughts, Briana did not see the creatures that suddenly appeared on the sidewalk ahead of her.

Well, what did you guys think? Please review and tell me what you thought.


	13. The Dream of a Lifetime

I want to thank those of you who reviewed last chapter: Vanillastar, Slytherin-Angel44, princess moon shadow, Shinebright-Starlight, and sin.nighthawk. You all rock!

Chapter Thirteen

The hidiacs grabbed Briana before she even knew that they were there. Their decayed hands gripped her arms in vice-like grips, pulling at her as if to rip her in half. Briana tried to pull herself loose of their hold, but their grip was too tight. She struggled, kicking at the nearest hidiac and sending him flying.

The hidiac landed at the feet of the vampire queen, her dead eyes locking onto Briana's.

"Well, well," Necrolai purred as she approached Briana, "it looks as if I've finally caught you. The Master will be so pleased." Necrolai sneered, her eyes roving over Briana. "It's a pity, really," she said, placing one clawed finger against Briana's cheek, instantly chilling the girl's skin, "that the Master wants you unharmed. All that warm blood flowing through those youthful veins would make a wonderful feast." She licked her black lips, an evil, bone-chilling laugh bubbling up from her throat.

"Back off, Necrolai," Briana snapped, fighting against the hands that held her, "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"That's where you're wrong…Princess." Necrolai barked, her patience at an end. "You're no match for me."

"No, Necrolai, that's where _you're_ wrong." Briana felt the surge of fire within her; felt it flowing through her veins like lava. She closed her eyes as the wind began to pick up and the sky began to darken.

S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8

Necrolai bowed before Morticon, her head lowered so that she could not see the anger within his glowing eyes.

"You have failed _again_, Necrolai." He seethed, his voice dangerously low.

"I am sorry, Morticon." Necrolai replied, seemingly submissive. "I will not let it happen again."

"No!" Morticon bellowed, causing the cavernous Underworld to shake, "it will not happen again because you will no longer be sent to capture the Princess. You have shown yourself to be incompetent and I will not send a fool to do a job so important."

Necrolai's blood boiled with anger. How dare he treat her like an inept child. She was Necrolai: Queen of the vampires. She did not need Morticon telling her what she could and could not do. She had her own powers and she would use them however she pleased, to do whatever she pleased. But she did not tell Morticon that.

"Of course, Morticon," she replied instead, hiding her anger behind a subservient reply.

S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8

Briana sat in her class, staring out the window at the clear day as the teacher droned on about the origin of the English language. Normally Briana was a good student, listening intently to whatever the teacher had to say even if it was boring. But today, today was a different story. Her mind was so consumed by thoughts of her biological parents, the powers that she had newly acquired, the sudden immergence of the Underworld, and her sudden feelings for a certain dark-haired Australian.

It had been nearly a week since Briana had last seen any of the Power Rangers. She had been all consumed with getting settled into her new school and making things right with her mother that she had no time for a social life. And even if she had, Briana highly doubted that spending time with the Power Rangers would have been high on her list of priorities. The powers that Briana had been given were nothing but a danger to her, she knew that now after her second encounter with the vampire queen. The Underworld would never give up their mission to capture her, Briana knew that. She didn't want these powers to be a burden upon her, not when she had so many other things to deal with. So, she thought if she ignored them, ignored everything connected with them, that the things that were going wrong in her life (the Underworld, the fights with her mom…Xander) would go away.

And so, Briana had locked herself away in her room for the past week, never once venturing out into society unless it was to go to school. And even then, she would go straight to school and then go straight home afterwards. She never dared to spend an extra minutes out of doors where the forces of the Underworld, or the Power Rangers, could find her.

She sat in class that day, her mind far from the classroom, and her thoughts on anything but English. Her life was in turmoil. No longer did Briana know who she was, or what it was that she was meant to do. Instead, she lived in a constant sea of confusion. If only there was someone who could answer her questions.

"Miss Westfield? Miss Westfield…" the teacher's incessant calling of her name brought Briana back to earth.

"Yes?" She said, her eyes flying to meet those of the teacher.

"You're wanted in the office." The teacher replied.

Briana gathered her books together quickly, confusion filling her, but happiness at being able to leave the claustrophobic room hurrying her steps.

As she stepped out into the hallway, a strong hand gripped her arm and pulled her away from the classroom door. Briana started to scream, but another hand covered her mouth.

"Shh." An all too familiar voice whispered in her ear. Briana stilled and the hands released her.

"Xander, you jerk!" She cried, spinning around to face him. "You scared me half to death!"

"Shh, Love." Xander hushed her, "we need to talk."

"Talk about what?" Briana replied, lowering her voice but keeping the edge of annoyance there.

Xander looked around the deserted hall before replying.

"You know about what, Briana." He replied, his harsh whisper signifying that he was nearing the end of his patience.

"Oh, so now you actually know my name." Briana replied, crossing her arms in front of her. Xander growled low in his throat, showing his obvious annoyance at their conversation.

"You are coming with me, even if I have to make you." Xander snapped, taking a step towards Briana.

"Oh yeah, I'd like to see you try." Briana sneered as her eyes clouded over and a light wind started to stir within the hallway.

S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8

Xander's eyes narrowed. Briana was being stubborn. Why couldn't she see that she was going to make more trouble for herself if she didn't let him and the other Rangers help her?

"You've been avoiding us." He said, trying to give himself time so that he could gain control of his anger. "Why?"

Briana shook her head, her eyes clearing and the wind dying.

"You wouldn't understand." She replied with a heavy sigh, her head hung low. An invisible weight pressed down on her shoulders, causing Briana to look as if she were weighted down with the worries of the world.

Gently, hesitantly, Xander touched Briana's cheek, feeling her skin warm against his own.

"Try me." He whispered, wanting nothing more than for her to open up to him.

Briana's eyes closed as she, without thinking, pressed her face into the palm of Xander's hand. His heart beat quickened as he looked upon the serene smile that slowly took hold of those lips that Xander wanted nothing more than to kiss.

S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8

"Briana." The way he whispered her name so sweetly, as if it were a delicate flower, made her heart beat rapidly. Slowly, she opened her eyes to look at Xander and found herself face to face with him. His eyes were all that she could see and the breath from his lips gently caressed her own. Feelings unlike she had ever experienced before filled Briana and she found herself slowly leaning in to bridge that gap between them.

The hand that rested on her cheek traveled slowly, seductively, to the back of her neck, pulling Briana even closer. Her mind was spinning with the heady feelings that filled her and Briana could barely think straight. She felt Xander's lips briefly and gently brush against her own in a whisper of a kiss. Her breath caught in her throat at the touch and she felt as if the world around her was spinning as swiftly as a top. Briana needed more; she craved the feel of Xander's lips like a starving man craved bread. She felt her body shaking with the need of his kiss.

As if Xander could reader her mind, his lips suddenly covered hers in a passionate, yet tentative kiss. His lips moved over hers in a kiss unlike Briana had ever had before. The feel of his lips, of his body pressed against hers made Briana feel as if she were about to die. Her heart felt as if it would burst through her chest at any moment. She wrapped her hands around Xander's neck, pulling him tighter against her, craving to be as close to him as she possibly could. His own hands tangled within her hair as he, too, tried to bring her as close to him as was possible.

After what seemed like forever and only a few seconds at the same time, the two finally pulled apart. Briana's chest rose and fell as she fought to catch her breath. Xander stood in front of her, fighting to catch his own breath. As she looked at him, Briana was suddenly struck with exactly what she had done and her eyes widened in terror.

"Briana?" Xander reached out to her, but Briana quickly pulled away.

What had she just done? She couldn't have been kissing Xander, a man who she detested. It just wasn't possible. A feeling of nausea swept over Briana and, before Xander could stop her, she turned around and fled.

S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8

Well, what did you all think? Please review and share your opinions with me. I always like to hear from my readers, so review, review, REVIEW!


	14. In Your Open Arms

I just wanna thank all y'all who reviewed last chapter. I really appreciate all your feedback and hope that you will continue to review as this story progresses.

Chapter Fourteen

She lay on her bed, face pressed into her pillow, thinking. What had she done? Kissing Xander that was something that Briana, in her right mind, would _never_ have done. So, then, why had she done it?

Despite herself, Briana could not rid herself of the memory of Xander's lips. Nor could she forget how his hands had gently held her, as if reassuring Briana that he would not allow any harm to come to her.

Memories of Xander flooded Briana's mind; washing over her in a torrent, sweeping Briana off her feet in their mad flood. She recalled the first day they had met; how cocky he had appeared. The way his arrogant smile had made his lips look so amazingly kissable.

_Oh gosh, what am I _doing Briana's mind screamed. With a frustrated sigh, she rolled over onto her stomach and buried her face in her pillow.

More memories came flying through Briana's mind: when Xander appeared in the forest after Necrolai had attacked her, the time he'd saved her from Koragg, how he had tried to make her believe Udonna, the way he had held her during her breakdown, and, finally, the way he had kissed her.

With a groan, Briana closed her eyes and tried to will away the memories. But Xander's face was permanently etched into her mind's eye.

S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8

The forest was quiet. A peaceful, almost eerie sense blanketed the place as the trees blew gently in the wind. There was nobody about, nobody save Xander. He sat on the ground, his back against the trunk of an old withered oak. The look in his eyes could only be explained as sad, or possibly even heartbroken. His usual good-natured smirk was nowhere to be seen. Instead, in its place rested a frown of the most depressed nature.

So consumed in his thoughts, Xander did not notice the shadows that slowly crept behind him until it was too late. The Hidiacs grabbed him, and, throwing him against another tree proceeded to attack him. Outnumbered twenty to one, Xander stood no chance. Cuts opened on his skin and blood began to trickle down his face where a wound had opened on his forehead. Xander could have fought back, but instead he let the Hidiacs beat him until he could no longer feel the blows.

Drenched in sweat, Briana sat up in bed. Eyes wide with fear took in the familiar surroundings of Briana's bedroom. It had been a dream. Somewhere amidst her tossing and turning, Briana had managed to fall asleep.

She breathed a sigh of relief. Xander was fine. It had all just been a terrible dream. But Briana knew, deep down, that her terrible dreams had a way of coming inescapably true. What if this was one of those dreams?

Bolting out of bed, Briana hurriedly pulled on her shoes. She needed to find Xander, and fast.

S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8

Xander stared at the leaf strewn forest floor, his thoughts thousands of miles away.

Briana. What was it about that girl that drove him so crazy? Ever since he had first laid eyes on her, Xander couldn't stop thinking about her. And now, with the kiss they had shared just hours before Xander knew he was hooked. Never would he forget the sweet taste of her mouth, or the smoothness of her skin. Briana was like a perfect wine: once tasted you could never drink any other kind.

Running a tired hand through his already tousled hair, Xander sighed and leaned his head back against the trunk of the tree he was leaning against.

"Xander!"

He was pathetic. Even when she wasn't there, Xander could swear he heard Briana's voice.

"Xander!"

There it was again, closer this time, and just as real as her true voice. Then, out of the trees she came running, brown hair flying behind her in her haste to reach him. Her eyes met his and she smiled as if in relief of something. God she was beautiful, even if she was just a figment of his imagination.

"Oh Xander, you're all right." She cried, flinging herself at him. Her arms tightened around him in a very real hug.

"I don't know what brought this on love, but whatever it is I'm glad it happened." Xander smiled, awestruck that Briana was not part of his imagination. Briana pulled back slightly, taking her warmth with her. She looked deep into Xander's eyes, seeming to stare into his very soul.

"You know, if I weren't so happy to see that your alive I would have smacked you for that comment." She replied cryptically. Xander looked at her, his eyes questioning.

"What are you talking about, love?" He asked. Briana shook her head.

"You don't want to know." She said. "I'm just so happy you're ok." She threw her arms around him once more, catching Xander off guard.

A slow, happy smile tugged at Xander's lips and he held onto Briana tightly, never wanting to let her go.

S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8

Necrolai watched the couple from the shadow of the trees, a sneer on her black lips. She had come here, ready to attack the Rangers, but now she had something much more devious in mind; a devious plan that would completely ruin the Rangers and force the princess to join the Underworld once and for all.

S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8

Pulling away from Xander, Briana glanced over his shoulder to make sure that no Hidiacs would come suddenly bursting from the shadows. None did.

With a smile, she looked back at Xander, and became consumed in his eyes. Without thinking, without giving herself time to consider her actions, Briana closed the gap between them and pressed her lips against his. Why she was doing this Briana had no clue. All she knew was that she had been terrified of losing him and that, to see him alive was the best feeling in the world.

In an uncustomary move on his part, Xander pulled away.

"Briana, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

Her response was to merely capture his lips once more. And this time Xander did not protest.

S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8S8

So it's really short, but I hope you guys liked it. Please review and let me know. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. I already know what I want to write, it's just a matter of finding the time to sit down and write it. Anyways, let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	15. Run Away

Hey y'all. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted. I was suffering from MAJOR writer's block and had absolutely no clue what to do with this chapter. But, as you can see, I have no overcome my writer's block and have finally finished the chapter. I want to thank all of you who reviewed the last chapter. You guys rock! Ok, now, without further ado, the next chapter!

Chapter Fifteen

Rock Porium was unusually empty for a Saturday afternoon. Xander sat in one of the chairs at the listening station, headphones on and music blaring in his ears. Suddenly, a pair of hands covered his eyes. A slow, easy smile pulled at Xander's lips.

Xander would have known those hands anywhere. Over the past week he had been studying them, and the girl attached to them.

Slowly, he reached up and gripped the soft hands in his, pulling them gently away from his eyes. He tilted his head back to smile up at Briana.

"Hello love." He said, taking off the headphones and gently kissing one of the hands he held.

A warm smile covered Briana's face.

"Hello," she replied, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Xander moaned when she pulled away far too quickly for his taste. Reaching a hand up, he pushed her head back down so that her lips met his once again.

* * *

Briana could not remember a time in her life when she was this happy. It had been awhile since she had been completely and purely happy. Briana was shocked that it was all because of Xander. 

If someone had told her a week ago that she would be here, kissing the arrogant Aussie, Briana would have laughed in their face. But, now she was blissfully happy with Xander.

"So I was thinking," Xander said, tugging Briana down onto the arm of the chair he sat in, "how would you like to go out tonight?"

"Like on a date?" Briana asked, an eyebrow quirked in curiosity.

"You could call it that." Xander smirked.

"Well…I'll have to think about that." Briana replied with a smirk of her own. Xander growled and kissed her deeply.

"Hmm…I'm still not one hundred percent sure." She laughed as Xander kissed her again and again. "Ok, ok," she pulled away, "a date tonight would be great."

"Pick you up at six?" Xander said.

"I'll be ready."

"Good, now come here." Xander pulled Briana onto his lap.

* * *

Necrolai paced, her mind churning as she thought over her plan. This plan was perfect, but the Power Rangers always had a way of messing up her perfect plans. This time, however, Necrolai was going to make sure that there was no possible way for those spandex-clad brats to ruin her plan.

"Quit your pacing, Necrolai." Morticon barked. "You're making me dizzy."

Hiding her scowl, Necrolai turned and bowed towards Morticon. "My apologizes," she said.

Morticon glared at her and it was all the Vampire Queen could do to not blast him right then and there.

* * *

Briana stood in front of her closet, looking over every piece of clothing she owned. Nothing was right. With a disgruntled sigh, Briana collapsed on her bed. She had just one hour before Xander would be there to pick her up and she was not even _close_ to being ready.

A knock on her door brought caught Briana's attention. She looked up to see her mother standing in the doorway.

"Hey, can I come in?" Lorraine asked.

"Sure." Briana sat up, making room on the bed for her mom. Lorraine sat down, her eyes roving over the walls of Briana's bedroom.

"You finally unpacked everything." She observed.

"I thought it was time." Briana replied. And it was true. Now that she and Xander were together, Briana thought that it was finally time for her to make this place home.

"Well…" Lorraine paused, "Bri…I have something to tell you…"

"No, Mom, not now. We can't be moving again!" Briana had heard this speech enough times that she knew what was coming. She interrupted her mother before Lorraine had the chance to break the news.

"I'm sorry, Briana, but my job is transferring me. I have to go." Lorraine replied.

"No, I'm not going. You can't do this to me, Mom. I've just started making friends. Besides, we haven't even been here two months!"

"Briana, there's nothing I can do…"

"Tell them you're not going." Briana cried, fighting to keep the tears that pooled in her eyes at bay.

"It's not that simple, baby. I have to go when and where they tell me."

"Well then…" Briana pulled in a deep breath, fighting to control her emotions, "you're just going to have to go without me."

* * *

Xander knocked on the apartment door. A woman who looked like an older version of Briana answered the door. 

"Good evening, Mrs. Westfield." Xander greeted her with a smile. "I'm Xander. Is Briana ready?"

"I…I'm sorry," Mrs. Westfield replied, her voice choked with emotion. "Briana's not here. She…she ran away."

* * *

Necrolai sneered as she watched Princess Meda walk down the sidewalk, tears streaming down her face. This was the perfect moment to set her plan into action. The Hidiacs were ready to pounce, all they waited for was Necrolai's signal. And she was more than ready to give it.

The young princess was vulnerable and oblivious to everything around her. She barely even put up a fight when the Hidiacs grabbed her.

* * *

Alrighty folks, you know what to do. If you liked it, let me know. Hopefully the next chapter will be out shortly. Reviews go a long way to getting my mind churning with ideas!


End file.
